Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm
| code = 3AFF01 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Jon Cassar | rating = 8.9/13}} It's been three years since the events of Day 2. CTU Agent Jack Bauer has a new partner, Chase Edmunds, and they both interrogate Ramon Salazar, a prisoner that may be connected to bioterrorists that plan to release a deadly virus into L.A. President David Palmer seeks re-election with the help of his brother and chief of staff, Wayne Palmer. Kim Bauer and Chase have a secret relationship while Jack has a health problem that threatens his job as head of Field Ops. Episode guide President Palmer looks at his hand which has skin peeled off from an acidic substance. His breathing becomes labored and he faints. The media around him are shocked as he loses consciousness.... A blue van drives down a crowded street. Inside, men are wiring a bomb. The van goes to National Health Services and drop a virus-infected corpse at the entrance. They quickly attach their bomb on the door. The door explodes as the van drives away. A security guard comes through the door and sees the mutilated, virus-infected body. He radioes for help at the ramp. Jack Bauer and his partner, Chase Edmunds walk into the Downey Federal Building. They are checked into the building after using a handprint scanner. They both approach an interrogation room where prisoner Ramon Salazar is seated and was escorted. Jack coughs and Chase asks if Jack is all right, and Jack ignores Chase's real meaning and answers he will be fine once Salazar signs the deal. The D.A. Luis Annicon tells Jack that Salazar plans to give up the terrorists cells for a reduced prison sentence at a non-maximum security prison. Jack thinks this will hinder the unstable Salazar from divulging anything at all. Jack had spent the last year trying to infiltrate Salazar's drug ring in order to ultimately bring down his terrorist connections. Annicon insists that they go on with the deal. Salazar calls out to Jack in the two-way mirror. "The things you did to get me here, I wouldn't wish on anyone," Salazar says. Salazar's lawyer Douglas Shaye hands Ramon a pen to sign the deal. Salazar then takes the pen and mentions that Shaye knows too much. He then stabs Shaye in the neck with it, and the attorney dies from the wound. The guards pull him off as Salazar says to Jack, "This is your fault. What happens next is on you too." Chase lunges at Ramon, but Jack restrains him. A HAZMAT team encases the body at the National Health Center Complex. Dr. Sunny Macer from the facility is informed by a subordinate, Tyler, that her name is written on duct tape on the body. Dr. Macer recognizes the virus on the body. It is a strain the National Health Services has been simulating. She orders that they notify Director Tony Almeida at CTU Los Angeles. Analyst Adam Kaufman complains to Tony Almeida about Chloe O'Brian. Tony tells him to lighten up. Michelle Dessler notifies Tony that Dr. Macer is on the line for him. Michelle is anxious because of a job following Tony's authority. On the phone, Dr. Macer warns Tony that someone dropped off a body infected with a pneumatic virus at the Health center. It's a possibility that this is a message from someone willing to unleash the virus on the public. Tony asks for the blood work from the body so that CTU can make an identification. Tony then orders Michelle the task of setting a level one protocol search. Jack, Chase, and Annicon analyze the security footage from the interrogation room. Jack asks why Salazar chose today to kill his lawyer. Jack phones Tony and asks if anything is unusual. Tony tells him of a potential bio-threat at Health Services. Tony wonders if Ramon is connected to the bio-threat. Jack orders Annicon to get images of the footage. A motorcade pulls up in front of the auditorium, and President David Palmer emerges to greet the press. Palmer walks from the limo and meets his brother and Chief of Staff, Wayne Palmer, who lets him know that he fired a staffer named Judy for not being thorough enough with preparations. One reporter notes that this is the first time he's been back in L.A. since the failed attempt on his life three years ago, but Palmer says he is not at all uneasy about returning. They enter the auditorium to rehearse for the debate against his opponent, Senator John Keeler. Wayne notices his brother's shortness of breath but Palmer assures him he's fine. Palmer will wait for his personal physician, Dr. Anne Packard, to arrive. Jack and Chase leave the facility then Annicon chases after them. Jack tells him that Salazar won't give any more information. Jack wants to know the reason as to why Salazar chose today to kill his lawyer. Jack and Chase leave the facility in their SUV. Chase asks how Jack is doing. Jack ignores him. Chase points that Jack knows what he's talking about. Jack's phone rings. It is Kate Warner saying that she found Jack's leather jacket. Jack tells her that he'll send someone over to pick it up. He asks how she is doing, and she says that it's hard and she misses him. Jack apologizes and hangs up. Chase inquires about Kate, but Jack brushes it off. Jack asks for some water. Michelle listens as Tony takes a call from Larry Hertzog at Langley CIA Headquarters. Although Hertzog doesn't have a position for Dessler, he wants an answer by Tony at the end of the day. Michelle encourages Tony to take the job since it's a good career move. Tony says that if they don't have a job for Michelle, he's not interested. We notice that the two are married. Tony asks if she is willing to come with him as the wife without a job. Michelle tells him that she'll go anywhere with him, as long as she doesn't have to cook. The two share a moment. Michelle then goes to talk to Kim Bauer, who is a low-level analyst working at CTU. She instructs Kim to do a global capability search for terrorist cells. After Michelle leaves, she gets started and asks Adam if the link file is DES encrypted. He answers her in a bitter tone. At the Salazar ranch, Hector Salazar, Ramon's brother, watches a trainer break in a horse. Hector kisses his girlfriend, Claudia Hernandez. Just then, his cell rings. Gael Ortega, a technician, stands in front of a monitor, working on surveillance from the Health Center is on the other end. Gael tells him in Spanish that "they have the body". Hector orders Gael to wait ten minutes to trickle into the system and then call. Michelle is given stats on the body by Chris. She passes it along to Adam and tells Kim to assist him, much to Adam's consternation. Adam won't give the information to Kim and claims Kim only got her job because of her father's position at CTU. Kim types a few things on her keyboard and Adam's computer locks. Confused, Adam calls Tracy to ask if her system is also locked, but she says no. Kim tells him that maybe he forgot to set the group permission and maybe someone changed the ownership. He demands that she changes the ownership back to unlock his computer. Kim tells him to send the data as Michelle had originally ordered. They stare each other down and finally, Adam agrees. Jack and Chase enter the building. Jack goes upstairs to the Field Ops office. Chloe O'Brian, his coordinator, tells him that she is in synchronization with all the data from the Health Center and the Salazar file, but she can't get the date keys because Adam is blocking her. Jack instructs her to do what she has to do. Chloe leaves while Jack loosens his tie and bends over in agony. Dessler calls him notifying a conference call with Health Services. Jack asks to be patched through because he doesn't want to be downstairs in his current state. Kim walks to the ITS room. She searches for a piece of hardware. A figure is seen lurking outside the door and then entering the room. He approaches Kim from behind. Kim turns around, startled. It's Chase. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. She then inquires about her dad and Salazar. Chase tells her Jack's fine. Kim tells him it's time that they reveal their relationship to Jack but Chase doesn't agree. Relenting, he'll do it himself. The two share a kiss but cover when another employee passes by. Dr. Macer briefs Tony and Michelle on the decomposed body and the test results as Jack listens in on teleconference. It appears that the virus has been engineered to kill much more rapidly. Macer predicts that in one initial location, the weaponized strain could kill thousands of people in just two days. Over a million people would be dead in the first week of infection. The Health center has no idea what form the virus is in or who has it. In Canoga Park, a teenager, Kyle Singer, holds a ziplock bag full of cocaine and quickly hides it in a duffel bag when his mom knocks on the door. He finally gets her to leave his room, but he still seems nervous and edgy. David Palmer is quizzed by Chuck during the debate run-through at the auditorium. When Chuck asks him about his ability to lead following the assassination attempt, Palmer explains his health (he exercises every morning for a sixteen-hour work day, etc.). However, Wayne tells him to avoid defensive responses and urges him to emphasize the fact that he arrested and exposed the people responsible for the assassination attempt three years ago, all while in a "weakened state". Palmer takes a break when his physician, Anne Packard arrives. She puts the blood pressure cuff on his arm over the skin that was affected by the attempt on his life. After a quick result that his blood pressure is normal, Anne prescribes that he be given a full workup when he returns to Washington D.C. Wayne dismisses her to inform the President that a contagious virus was found on a body at the Health Center. CTU is investigating whether this was a criminal action. At CTU, Jack impatiently questions Chloe about Salazar transcripts. He yells at her, even though she followed proper protocol. Chase notices Jack's erratic behavior, and confronts him about it in the Field Ops office. Chase points out to Jack he doesn't look well and implies that he may not be fit for work, and Jack takes offense. Jack calls Chloe and apologizes. Chase is about to come clean with his relationship with Kim but the intercom buzzes. Tony has new information on Salazar. Chase tells Jack they'll talk later. Chase tells Kim he was unable to tell Jack just yet. He walks into the conference room with Tony and Jack. Tony plays back an anonymous tip phoned to the FBI. The caller confesses that he and his group are in possession of a weaponized type three pulmonary immuno virus (The Cordilla Virus). They also demand the release of Ramon Salazar in the next six hours. If the government fails to meet their demands, they will release the virus in Los Angeles. Since Jack was undercover and tracked the Salazars, he suspects Ramon's brother, Hector to be a part of this. The Salazars own property in Mexico and South America under fake corporations, and the Mexican government cannot apprehend or find them. Jack knows questioning Salazar won't work either. Michelle comes in, having an ID on the body. The man's name was David Goss, a street drug dealer in East LA who also once worked as an informant. Jack directs them to find out who Goss's contacts were, including his drug supplier. At the Salazar ranch, Hector drives up to an area where workers have dug a large pit. A foreman instructs a truck to dump decomposed bodies in the pit. Hector is unmoved while Claudia is shaken. Her father, Oriol, is the foreman. The workers set fire on the bodies and cover the hole. Annicon goes to Ramon's cell to find out why he killed his lawyer. Ramon says he didn't want his lawyer to talk to Annicon. Ramon tries to goad Annicon to beat him up to get the truth. Annicon doesn't take the bait and leaves. Hector and Claudia drive up to their house. Claudia is angered. Hector promised her that Oriol, wouldn't be involved in Hector's illegal business. She is hurt he broke his promise. Hector feels bad and promises to make it up for her, but she won't take any part of it. Hector calls Gael and asks if he made the call to the FBI. Gael confirms this and says he will keep an eye on their "boy". What Gael sees on his monitor is Kyle in his pool outside his apartment. While Linda and Jenna swim in a nearby pool, Kyle reluctantly confesses to his friend, Tim, that he was paid to go down to Tijuana, Mexico in order to transport cocaine across the border. Kyle is not selling drugs, but tries to make money ferrying them because his mother is on dialysis and his father is unemployed. He offers payment to Tim if he helps him on the drop-off. Tim flatly refuses and jumps in with the girls. Palmer enters the makeshift war room at USC campus. Wayne informs him of the Salazar demands. There is no sign that the debate could be canceled, but there is concern between bureaus and agencies as to whether the President should stay in Los Angeles. Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce tells Palmer that Anne wants to see him. He meets her in an adjoining area and she gives him pills to increase his energy. She notices that he is upset. "It's just going to be another one of those days", Palmer says. Palmer sighs, and kisses Anne tenderly on the lips and returns to the debate rehearsal. Jack impatiently tries to pull a map on the computer in the Field Ops office, and Chase points out Jack's errors. Chase follows a frustrated Jack into the Field Ops office. Chase looks up to Jack and knows what happened to him while he was undercover on Salazar. Jack tells Chase to mind his own business. Chase doesn't want an explanation because it's going to be a rough day. "Get your head straight so that we can do our work", says Chase as he leaves. Shaken, Jack clicks a remote. The windows are covered with electronic tint, giving him privacy. He opens his office locker and pulls out a medical kit. He rolls up his sleeve, and ties a tourniquet around his arm. Split screen: Jack fills a syringe with heroin. Ramon Salazar sits in his cell. Tim and the girls play in the pool while Kyle drinks a beer alone. David and Wayne prepare for the debate. Just as Jack is about to inject, Kim buzzes on the intercom. She wants to see him and talk. Jack says he's busy, so she asks him to reply whenever he has a few extra minutes. Jack stops before the needle penetrates his skin. He empties the syringe and throws it across the room in anger. '' Memorable quotes * David Palmer: It's just going to be another one of those days. * Kim Bauer: (after hacking into Adam's computer) That wouldn't be me, because I'm incompetent and only got this job because of my dad. * Chloe O'Brian: (referring to Adam) No, he's completely anal about that, and he hates women. * Jack Bauer: Chloe? * Chloe O'Brian: Yes? * Jack Bauer: Where is the transcript of Salazar and the D. A.? * Chloe O'Brian: I sent them to your system, it's in your directory. * Jack Bauer: Damn it, I didn't want it in my directory, I wanted it stored with the rest of the files from Salazar! * Chloe O'Brian: Ok, I'll do it. * Jack Bauer: Chloe, listen to me. If you can't start getting things right the first time, just let me know because I can get someone else who can. * Chloe O'Brian: I did do it right. If you wanted it with the other files, you should have said so that it isn't standard so I wouldn't think of doing it in that way, would I? * Jack Bauer: Just do it that way from now on! Ok? * Chloe O'Brian: I can't read minds, Jack, you've just gonna have to spell it out for me, otherwise this relationship won't- * Jack Bauer: DAMN IT, CHLOE! JUST DO IT NOW! * Chloe O'Brian: (exasperated) Fine. (leaves Jack's office as Chase enters) * Chase Edmunds: Hey, Jack. * Jack Bauer: What? * Chase Edmunds: What was that about? * Jack Bauer: I need you to replace Chloe for me. * Chase Edmunds: Replace her? But she's the best analyst we got. * Jack Bauer: No, she's not. She's slow. * Chase Edmunds: She's not slow. I mean, she may be a little weird but she knows her stuff. (looks at Jack) You look like hell. * Jack Bauer: What did you say to me? * Chase Edmunds: Well, we're in active protocol, ok? And I need to know if you're up for it or not. * Jack Bauer: I like you Chase, you're a nice kid. But don't you ever come in my office and talk to me like that again. Do you understand me? * Chase Edmunds: I'm just saying you're on edge. Ok? I mean, come on man, you're about to fire Chloe for no reason. * Jack Bauer: (Calls Chloe) Look, I'm sorry I took your head off. I was just in a bad mood. Ok? (Hangs up. Turns to Chase) You happy? * Chase Edmunds: Look, Jack, there's one more thing I've gotta talk to you about. * Jack Bauer: (Telephone rings) Yeah?...Ok, we'll be right down. (Hangs up. Starts to leave) They got something on Salazar. What do you wanna tell me? * Chase Edmunds: Nothing. It will hold. * Jack Bauer: ...Good. * Chase Edmunds: Listen Jack. I'm gonna be honest with you. I look up to you. I'd take a bullet for you if I had to but right now I'm gonna hold the mirror up. You were under with Salazar for 6 months. I know what they did to you. And I know what you did to yourself. You can't make that go away over night. You think I didn't know? * Jack Bauer: (beat) You should mind your own business, Chase. * Chase Edmunds: All I'm trying to say, is that I'm here for you. But today is not the day to try to prove to everybody that you're all better. It's about to hit hard, you know that and I know that...So do what you've gotta do, man. (Starts to leave Jack's office before turning back to him) Get your head straight, so we can do our work. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer * Agnes Bruckner as Linda * Kett Turton as Tim * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Lorry Goldman as Douglas Shaye * Mark Arnott as Chuck Co-starring * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Lauren Storm as Jenna * Vincent Corazza as Tyler * Jorge Noa as 1st Horse Trainer * Pamela Stollings as Reporter * John Bisom as Ford (as "NHS Guard") Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU worker * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Henry Kingi, Sr. as van driver * Emile Williams as Berkin Production staff Background information and notes * This episode is the season premiere of 24's third season. * This episode aired commercial-free, just like the season 2 premiere, "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am." These two are the only commercial-free episodes aired. * This episode was presented without commercials by Ford. * This is the first season premiere that doesn't show a foreign country in the opening minutes. * This episode marks the final appearance of Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner. Her guest appearance is edited out of the 43-minute edition of this episode. * This episode is the first to use a flashback to start an episode before the real-time clock begins to start. * This was the last episode of the series to feature "Events occur in real time" in addition to the time of day in the opening voiceover until 24: Redemption and subsequently "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am." * Ford, the primary sponsor of the premiere, incorporated a two part commercial called "The Donation" with 24 and Jack Bauer. Although the actors didn't appear, it featured a Jack Bauer look-alike, foreign spies, a secret tracker, and a car chase involving the F-150. * Reiko Aylesworth is bumped from recurring to a series regular after appearing in all 24 episodes of Season 2. James Badge Dale is also a series regular. * Mary Lynn Rajskub also starts her 24 career as Chloe O'Brian. Although one of the last credited guest stars in this episode, she has since risen to be second billed after Kiefer Sutherland and has the second most episode appearances of any character. * Jack's badge number is 9431066. * This is the only season premiere that Aaron Pierce is in. * This episode marks the first time that someone tints the windows of one of the offices at CTU. The second time this happens is in Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm. See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 301 301 Category:Season premieres